pleas dont forget to love agen
by TheLittieRedWolf
Summary: it starte off as itanaru but it is sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Don't forget to love agene.

It had been six years since I meet Itachi Uichai on a business trip to new York city in a new little café that just opened it was raining hard outside it was a Sunday around 1.30. I fill in love as soon as I saw his face stern, but loving, his flawless skin, the deep gray eyes , long black hair, and brood shoulders. But I didn't know it than. It all happened because that fucking wonderfully annoying waitress spilling my coffee.

Flash back

Hello what can I get you? She said smacking her lips at me like she knew what she wanted.

A Soy latte please! I said smiling warmly at her.

That will be right up, anything else I can get you. She said leaning in just a little too far giving a clear view of her none existing breast.

No I'm good but you can get the dish boys number for me his quite cute you know. I said not even blinking will I stared at her.

Um I'll work on that. she said walking off a little confused of what to do.

Hn. I said laughing at the waitress's face.

Ten minutes time

Here you go sir. She said putting the drink down on the table like one of the playboy bunny girls not seceding spilling the hot drink all over my crouch making me scram in pain .

Oh my god I'm so sorry uh here let me clan it up. She said dabbing the rage from her waist on my pounding ground making it hurt even worse.

STOP; STOP YOUR MAKING IT WORES. I yelled at her pushing her off of me.

Here let me see. A tall man said leaning over me.

Wwwh-what? i said scared not knowing what the taller man meant.

Unbutton your panics if you don't fill comfortable than we can go to the washroom, can you walk. He said.

What are you a doctor or something? I said not wanting some random guy looking at my dick.

Yes Dr. Uichai my family owns the long tree hospital chain. He said smiling like he was the luckiest person in the world.

I'm Uizumaki Naruto nice to meet you. I said standing up groaning at the pain between my legs.

Oh a Uizumaki lucky me. He said putting his arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders picking me up bridle style.

Is this really nursery Mr. Uichai. I said hoping he won't notice that i acyclic liked it.

Itachi. He said sitting me down on the bathroom counter.

What. I said totally forgetting the pain between my legs.

Call me itachi. he said putting his hand on my zipper making my heart skip a beat than picking up twice as fast.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to die I was sure he could hear it beating like in the tell, tell heart by Eger Allen Poe but that was unlikely I really should be worrying about the pulsation going through my whole body ever part of it.

Oh yeah it defiantly looks swollen. He said putting his hand on the base to massage it.

Um iii-itachi can you um stop please. It's really unpleasant. I said trying not to moan.

Don't you mean uncomfortable, naru-chan because it seem like it's really pleasant. He said never looking up.

Are you even a doctor? I said sure this man in front of me was no doctor.

No actually but my family dose own a line of hospitals and over time I did pick up on a lot of things. Pulse I couldn't pass up an opportunity to do this to someone as cute as you. He said smiling at me as yet agene another freakish guy how want molest me.

So let me guess( ahhhh) you design cloth. I said biting by lip to keep myself from moaning.

Yeah who'd you guess? He said going back to the task at hand.

Will I always buy your brand its (ahhhh) the beast you know? I said griping at the counter.

Will thank you but you can't get my clothing line in the U.S.A not even delivered , so how did you get it. He said stopping and looking me in the eyes.

I live in Tokyo, not here in the states. I said about to push him away when he grappled my wrists making it hard to move.

But you're a Uizumaki your family has been here in the stats for generation I thought you guys were big on staying with your family.

I'm adopted and you're a Uichai your family is even bigger on being strait isn't it. That shocked him.

And who would you know that. He said tightening the grip on my wrist.

It's my job I'm a reporter. I said scooting as far back as I could.

Oh you're that uizumaki. Wait but I thought you were a girl your articles say naruko not naruto. he said laughing letting go of my wrists.

Will that's because when I started I was really girly long hair small waist I where really tight cloth.

Tighter than this imposable, but I never think you be this cute or a boy so it sort of double jeopardy. His laughing sounded like an angle not some weird purvey Goth gay guy.

Will they thought it was too funny to give up so I had to keep the name. Can I get down now?

Yeah. So what are you doing here in the states? He said tilting his head to one side.

To meet my real dad he was adopted too so that's where I get my stunning good looks. I said reaching for my wallet.

Wait so you born in too the family but your parents gave you away. What about your mom were is she? He said getting a nosy tone to his voice.

It's a story for another day. I said finally getting off the counter.

Wait when are you leavening the states? He said grabbing my hand.

Tonight 8.00 pm out of continental. I said hoping no one came in their head to be someone who had to use the bathroom I know I can't go much longer with a full tummy of coffee.

Me to see this was meant to be give me your number. He said smiling even bigger thank god I learned how to dill with guys like him but when I went to reach for the fake number I don't know what made me but I gave him my real one.

Hey come with me we can spend the day together what is it 2.00 maybe 2.30 what do you want to do anything name it and we will do it.

You know something you're acting awfully confidant considering what just happened. I said looking at his hand still holding mine

Will that's because I always do what the voices in head tell me to and there saying that I need to be with you. He said blocking the door so I couldn't get out.

So what you're saying is that you're deranged and because you're deranged we need to be together. I said crossing my arms over my chest.

No I'm what saying is that something some were has said we shall be together please trust me just give me a chance. And for some reason I believed him.

Fine, what do you want to do? I said waiting for him to move out of my way.

Uh I don't know. He said making all the words blend together.

Will first I need to talk to the manger, I said walking past him.

Flash back end

And from the moment on him and I were inseparable always together no matter what. We were together for three years in tell one day.

Flash back

Itachi we need to go. I said straitening my tie.

Okay; okay I'm ready. He said raping his arms around my waist.

Will I don't want….. I said sliding down to the ground bringing itachi down with me.

Naruto, honeys are you okay. Itachi said pulling me up.

No I can't breathe. I managed to choke out.

Ok will here I'm going to call a ambulance so just sit tight. He said pulling out his cell phone.

Almost a week later we found out that I had heart cancer, that same year we found out that itachi was dyeing of a tumor.

I guess we were going to die together after all.

Four months later.

Naruto I'm going to die they already said there's no stopping it but you; you still have a chance. He said leaning over me we had gotten home almost three months ago.

What are you trying to say? I said.

Naruto I'm going to die and when I do I'm going to give you my heart I've already been tested it'll work.

What no itachi you can't do that

Look naruto I WANT to do it, please let me do this for you it's the lest I can do you have given my dull life a warm bright purpose


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget to love agene.

It had been six years since I meet Itachi Uichai on a business trip to new York city in a new little café that just opened it was raining hard outside it was a Sunday around 1.30. I fill in love as soon as I saw his face stern, but loving, his flawless skin, the deep gray eyes , long black hair, and brood shoulders. But I didn't know it than. It all happened because that fucking wonderfully annoying waitress spilling my coffee.

Flash back

Hello what can I get you? She said smacking her lips at me like she knew what she wanted.

A Soy latte please! I said smiling warmly at her.

That will be right up, anything else I can get you. She said leaning in just a little too far giving a clear view of her none existing breast.

No I'm good but you can get the dish boys number for me his quite cute you know. I said not even blinking will I stared at her.

Um I'll work on that. she said walking off a little confused of what to do.

Hn. I said laughing at the waitress's face.

Ten minutes time

Here you go sir. She said putting the drink down on the table like one of the playboy bunny girls not seceding spilling the hot drink all over my crouch making me scram in pain .

Oh my god I'm so sorry uh here let me clan it up. She said dabbing the rage from her waist on my pounding ground making it hurt even worse.

STOP; STOP YOUR MAKING IT WORES. I yelled at her pushing her off of me.

Here let me see. A tall man said leaning over me.

Wwwh-what? i said scared not knowing what the taller man meant.

Unbutton your panics if you don't fill comfortable than we can go to the washroom, can you walk. He said.

What are you a doctor or something? I said not wanting some random guy looking at my dick.

Yes Dr. Uichai my family owns the long tree hospital chain. He said smiling like he was the luckiest person in the world.

I'm Uizumaki Naruto nice to meet you. I said standing up groaning at the pain between my legs.

Oh a Uizumaki lucky me. He said putting his arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders picking me up bridle style.

Is this really nursery Mr. Uichai. I said hoping he won't notice that i acyclic liked it.

Itachi. He said sitting me down on the bathroom counter.

What. I said totally forgetting the pain between my legs.

Call me itachi. he said putting his hand on my zipper making my heart skip a beat than picking up twice as fast.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to die I was sure he could hear it beating like in the tell, tell heart by Eger Allen Poe but that was unlikely I really should be worrying about the pulsation going through my whole body ever part of it.

Oh yeah it defiantly looks swollen. He said putting his hand on the base to massage it.

Um iii-itachi can you um stop please. It's really unpleasant. I said trying not to moan.

Don't you mean uncomfortable, naru-chan because it seem like it's really pleasant. He said never looking up.

Are you even a doctor? I said sure this man in front of me was no doctor.

No actually but my family dose own a line of hospitals and over time I did pick up on a lot of things. Pulse I couldn't pass up an opportunity to do this to someone as cute as you. He said smiling at me as yet agene another freakish guy how want molest me.

So let me guess( ahhhh) you design cloth. I said biting by lip to keep myself from moaning.

Yeah who'd you guess? He said going back to the task at hand.

Will I always buy your brand its (ahhhh) the beast you know? I said griping at the counter.

Will thank you but you can't get my clothing line in the U.S.A not even delivered , so how did you get it. He said stopping and looking me in the eyes.

I live in Tokyo, not here in the states. I said about to push him away when he grappled my wrists making it hard to move.

But you're a Uizumaki your family has been here in the stats for generation I thought you guys were big on staying with your family.

I'm adopted and you're a Uichai your family is even bigger on being strait isn't it. That shocked him.

And who would you know that. He said tightening the grip on my wrist.

It's my job I'm a reporter. I said scooting as far back as I could.

Oh you're that uizumaki. Wait but I thought you were a girl your articles say naruko not naruto. he said laughing letting go of my wrists.

Will that's because when I started I was really girly long hair small waist I where really tight cloth.

Tighter than this imposable, but I never think you be this cute or a boy so it sort of double jeopardy. His laughing sounded like an angle not some weird purvey Goth gay guy.

Will they thought it was too funny to give up so I had to keep the name. Can I get down now?

Yeah. So what are you doing here in the states? He said tilting his head to one side.

To meet my real dad he was adopted too so that's where I get my stunning good looks. I said reaching for my wallet.

Wait so you born in too the family but your parents gave you away. What about your mom were is she? He said getting a nosy tone to his voice.

It's a story for another day. I said finally getting off the counter.

Wait when are you leavening the states? He said grabbing my hand.

Tonight 8.00 pm out of continental. I said hoping no one came in their head to be someone who had to use the bathroom I know I can't go much longer with a full tummy of coffee.

Me to see this was meant to be give me your number. He said smiling even bigger thank god I learned how to dill with guys like him but when I went to reach for the fake number I don't know what made me but I gave him my real one.

Hey come with me we can spend the day together what is it 2.00 maybe 2.30 what do you want to do anything name it and we will do it.

You know something you're acting awfully confidant considering what just happened. I said looking at his hand still holding mine

Will that's because I always do what the voices in head tell me to and there saying that I need to be with you. He said blocking the door so I couldn't get out.

So what you're saying is that you're deranged and because you're deranged we need to be together. I said crossing my arms over my chest.

No I'm what saying is that something some were has said we shall be together please trust me just give me a chance. And for some reason I believed him.

Fine, what do you want to do? I said waiting for him to move out of my way.

Uh I don't know. He said making all the words blend together.

Will first I need to talk to the manger, I said walking past him.

Flash back end

And from the moment on him and I were inseparable always together no matter what. We were together for three years in tell one day.

Flash back

Itachi we need to go. I said straitening my tie.

Okay; okay I'm ready. He said raping his arms around my waist.

Will I don't want….. I said sliding down to the ground bringing itachi down with me.

Naruto, honeys are you okay. Itachi said pulling me up.

No I can't breathe. I managed to choke out.

Ok will here I'm going to call a ambulance so just sit tight. He said pulling out his cell phone.

Almost a week later we found out that I had heart cancer, that same year we found out that itachi was dyeing of a tumor.

I guess we were going to die together after all.

Four months later.

Naruto I'm going to die they already said there's no stopping it but you; you still have a chance. He said leaning over me we had gotten home almost three months ago.

What are you trying to say? I said.

Naruto I'm going to die and when I do I'm going to give you my heart I've already been tested it'll work.

What no itachi you can't do that

Look naruto I WANT to do it, please let me do this for you it's the lest I can do you have given my dull life a warm bright purpose


End file.
